My Marriage to Mew-Two
by Sarryn
Summary: Just what the title says. What more do you need to know? Warning: Weird strangeness ahead, be afraid!
1. Default Chapter

Be afraid, be very afraid. Hey it's all about the voice, if you've seen Pokemon the Movie (in English) then you might have some remote chance of understanding this, probably not. A certain someone who I know didn't, but he isn't here anymore...okay he is but scared you all didn't I? No...well...*sighs* Please Review anyways  
  
  
  
My Marriage to Mew-Two  
  
  
  
  
I was captivated the first time I heard him, definitely a him if anyone has a question about his gender. That voice, that completely masculine, deep throbbing voice. I would have done whatever he wanted without mind control. Unfortunately he was nothing more than ink and whatever animators use to animate their creations. Oh, but that didn't last for long. I have strange, unearthly powers and I used them to get what I most wanted: Mew-Two.  
  
(Are you scared yet?)  
  
He was surprised to see me, I don't think he had expected anything like me. He, on the other hand, was everything I had expected and more. We stared at each other, neither sure of what the other was thinking. If he had known what I was thinking and think he would have ran, but he couldn't because I am not an anime character.  
  
(Worried yet?)  
  
"Hello, I'm Sarryn," I said with a smile. He glared at me, slanted blue eyes seething with dark emotions. I could feel his power, the power of his mind, but I wasn't frightened.  
  
"How did you get here?" he demanded, pointing his odd, three-fingered hand at me. I could feel him probing my thoughts, my memories and I let him.  
  
"I'm an author, I have strange and unearthly powers," I replied calmly. It was hard to contain my excitement at his mere presence. Here he was, the being of my dreams: strong, powerful, intelligent and bent on world domination. What more could a human girl want?  
  
(Who's still reading?)  
  
I stared into the depths of his unfathomable blue eyes and watched as realization of my intent dawned on him. At first he was surprised, perhaps because we were of different species, then mildly pleased, who else held him in such devotion? But the final emotion he felt was terror. Yes he knew my plans, perhaps better than I myself did.   
  
His first reaction was to attack me with his incredible psychic power, I gladly withstood the pain because it was really a gift to me. When he saw that had no impact on me he must have felt fear for the first time in his life for he panicked.  
  
(Is this weird enough yet?)  
  
As he disappeared I vowed I wouldn't let him go this easily. He was mine to have and mine to love, whether he liked it or not. I would bind him to me eternally. I would marry Mew-Two.  
  
(Don't run away yet!)  
  
Tired and haggard and yet still endearingly arrogant he stopped fleeing, stopped and faced me. I told him my intentions out loud, he didn't need anyone else but me. I had to make him understand, make him realize that I was the only one for him. We both knew he would never find happiness with one of his own kind because there were no others of his kind. I think it was this inevitability, the fact that there would be no other who cared for him as I do, that finally made him capitulate. I had him, I had Mew-Two.  
  
The marriage was a small affair, an anime affair. A few select characters were brought in to witness that joyous event. Though we may have been of different species and will never have kids, I wouldn't have chosen any other being to be my husband. The only one for me is my wonderful husband, Mew-Two.  
  
****  
  
I love writing disturbing stuff. If you're still there then you must have not been as scared as you should be. You're all probably thinking that I'm messed up and you're probably right. Oh well, it was all supposed to be harmless fun...until the kids came!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Our Children  
  
~Family just isn't what it used to be...  



	2. Our Children

If you didn't think the first chapter was twisted and weird there is a second chapter for all of your enjoyment! Or disgust.  
  
  
Our Children  
  
  
  
I have to say I haven't had a bad day since I forced Mew-Two to marry me. I think he's grown to love me in his own special way, I know I love him. He works on his projects to take over the world and replace all life on the planet with ones he made himself, while I cook and clean and plan terrorist activities with the Pokemon First Militia. I can't say that I'm truly happy though.  
  
Unfortunately for us, Mew-Two and I, we can't have children. Our two species can't crossbreed alas. But I have solved the problem simply by asking him to splice our DNA together in his upgraded cloning machine and create a child.   
  
(I'm scared)  
  
Now our child, our precious essence mingled together, grows in a large tank. I can see the ten fingers and long tail. I don't know whether our child is a boy or girl yet, but all I know is that I've never been happier. Mew-Two is interested in seeing what will become of a being that is part author and part Mew-Two. Truthfully I don't care, I have enough love to give to all.  
  
(I'm crazy)  
  
I don't know what to name our child, there are so many possibilities out there. He acts like he doesn't care, but I know he does. How can someone so perfect, so completely without a doubt superior, not love? After all that tiny being is his child as well as mine.  
  
(Why did I write this?)  
  
He says we can take our baby out in two months. It's taking longer because of the uncertainties of combing to unique strands of DNA. I don't care, I have my Mew-Two and our child. I'm the happiest female alive. We will have a happy family, I just know it.  
  
****  
  
More strangeness, oh yes I have to bring you ALL my insanity. Well have fun purging your brain.   
  
Next Chapter  
  
Growing Up  
  
~It's alive, it's alive!  



	3. Growing Up

Hi everyone *screams of many horrified readers echo throughout the world as they realize this deranged author-ess is still alive* Umm…well here more TWISTED fun for all of you!! Mew-Two is umm umm goooooooood!!!

Growing Up

He was beautiful, our little boy. Mew-Two seemed pleased with how our new child had turned out, I was ecstatic. Our child, Mewryn, had my eyes and nose and his father's tail and cute ears and hands. He could already speak telepathically and was very demanding. Mew-Two took special interest in him as I knew he would. After all he is the boy's father. Many a day I would watch them as they destroyed various replaceable things, a warm glow suffusing my entire being.

How can I describe the degree of joy I felt? I know I can't but I will give it a valiant try. Every time I looked upon Mewryn I felt as if my heart would lift out of my body and when I saw him playing with his daddy I wanted to cry in happiness. I spent many lazy night's cuddling him as I read various stories and taught him all the basics he would need for preschool in the coming years.

The only argument Mew-Two and I had was over our son's education. He wanted Mewryn to be home schooled. We had to "keep him away from the morally degrading and mentally stagnating influence of the parasitic abominations known as humans." I disagreed. I felt that every child needs proper education and neither of us was capable of teaching our growing tyke everything he would need to know in a changing world. This issue became a sore spot in our relationship, but we finally reached a compromise: he would attend human school during the weekdays, but during the weekends Mew-Two would teach him what he 'really' needed to learn. 

Once again everything was perfect. I know every marriage has a few rough spots, but true love smoothes everything over in time. I never once lost faith in my extraordinarily amazing love and I never ceased to adore him as the supreme being he is. 

****

Ohhh, yeah. Craz-Y-ness oh yeah. Review if you're brave enough. Flames will be laughed at and then the person who wrote them will be compared to a bacterium residing in the anal cavity of a sea cucumber. Thank you, thank you. Much love.

Next Chapter

School Days

~Can you say 'BOOM'?


End file.
